


傻子与乞丐

by changanyetiange



Category: Original Work
Genre: /, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changanyetiange/pseuds/changanyetiange





	1. 傻子与乞丐//37/38

　白鸽砸了咂嘴，仿佛在试味一样。  
　　  
　　邻珏看着他那动作，像被轻薄了的姑娘，他夹着腿捂住自己的阴茎。特别是他回忆刚才的画面，明明看不见，却清楚地知道自己的阴茎滑过了白鸽的嘴，还差点就进了去，蹭到他的牙。  
　　  
　　“你...你...”  
　　  
　　他一时失语，感觉自己的孽根做了蠢事，从头到脚包括那不争气的几两肉都红透了。捂着的阴茎也慢慢抬起头来，和没开过荤一样。  
　　  
　　——他确实没开过。  
　　  
　　白鸽用手比了比，邻珏看着他这个动作，还没张开嘴阻止他，白鸽就开口了：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸡鸡...大...鸽鸽...鸽鸽小...”  
　　  
　　说完白鸽就低头，他也不抱着腿了，微微张开，用手去拨动自己腿间软绵绵的阴茎。仿佛在为他的小而苦恼。浑然不觉邻珏的耳廓都红得滴血了。  
　　  
　　邻珏不敢放开手，怕吓到白鸽。他只能微微收回腿，减少和白鸽的身体触碰，清了清嗓子，他侧着头不敢看白鸽：  
　　  
　　“你怎么又进来了？”  
　　  
　　白鸽拨着自己阴茎的手顿了顿，又抱着腿，他怕邻珏会骂他，便缩着肩膀埋进了水里，还埋进了半张脸，咕噜咕噜地吐泡泡，边吐边说：  
　　  
　　“咕咕...轮...”  
　　  
　　邻珏转过脸，看着白鸽一副可怜样儿，半张脸埋进水里都不敢看他，只敢看水面上自己呼出来的泡泡。他叹了口气：  
　　  
　　“那阿珏先出去了，鸽鸽再泡泡。”  
　　  
　　说完一手捂着下体，直起身，去够白鸽身边架子的大毛巾，准备给白鸽腾位置。  
　　  
　　他下面涨得生疼，只敢躲出去，最好能在白鸽出来之前自己动手解决了。只怕和白鸽再呆在一起会忍不住会强开了这傻子的苞，更怕会吓到他，让他怕他，厌他。  
　　  
　　如果那样，他宁愿当一辈子和尚。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着邻珏要拿毛巾走人，急了，邻珏的毛巾围都没围上腰，他便连忙拽住毛巾的一角。他的头发都湿透了，被拨道了后边，抬着头看着邻珏，因为浴霸，只能眯着眼睛，甚至看不清邻珏的脸。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...不走...不走...”  
　　  
　　他一副快哭了的样子，只顾看邻珏的脸，没注意到邻珏被毛巾挡住的胯间支出了一个小帐篷。  
　　  
　　邻珏只能挺着那个小帐篷哄他。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽乖，怎么了。阿珏不走，快把毛巾放下让阿珏围上。”  
　　  
　　白鸽听了又扯动了两下，最后乖乖放手。看着邻珏围上毛巾坐在浴缸沿边，才放下心来，一边抽泣一边说：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...生气了...鸽鸽...鸽鸽听话...”  
　　  
　　白鸽敏感，他童年时期与打骂为伴，与自卑为伍。最大的愿望可能就是希望妈妈可以和他说句话，或在福利所能有一顿饱饭吃。最害怕的就是自己不听话，让别人生气了。长年养成的习惯和想法不可能很快就能改的掉，或许永远都改不掉。但邻珏愿意一遍一遍地解释给白鸽听。白鸽听了半天，听得水都凉了，邻珏都软下来了，才知道邻珏并没有生气。  
　　  
　　白鸽还是没有想明白为什么邻珏没有再和他一起泡泡了，但他知道邻珏没生气就可以了。最后邻珏还是先出去了，他一出浴室门白鸽就立马起身，也想跟着出去。后来想了想，又拿了一块毛巾，擦干身子就光着出去了。  
　　  
　　他也没穿鞋，踩在木地板上，木地板被印出一个个潮湿的脚印，他光着脚到了卧室。白鸽进来时邻珏还没有穿衣服，腰间还围着围巾，看着他光着进来了，皱着眉一边帮他找睡衣，还把房间的暖气也给开上了：  
　　  
　　“你看，鸽鸽，你感冒还没好呢，起码围一个毛巾出来，现在还是冬天...”  
　　  
　　他絮絮叨叨，邻珏本不是一个很多话的人——但这是对别人。对白鸽那就得说得仔细，有助于他理解。  
　　  
　　白鸽吸吸鼻涕，暖风吹在他身上，刚才因为冷，冻出来鸡皮疙瘩也消了下去。邻珏帮他找出了一件卡通睡衣，刚想帮他穿上，白鸽就扭扭身子，躲开了。  
　　  
　　邻珏举起来看了看那件睡衣——灰色的，胸前还印了一个小花脸猫。他以为白鸽不喜欢：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，小黄鸡的都洗了，只有这件了。”  
　　  
　　白鸽还没等他说完，就向前去抱住了邻珏，脸贴着邻珏的脖子蹭了蹭。他光着身子，两个人肌肤相贴，下体只隔了一层毛巾。  
　　  
　　邻珏张开双手，半响才动作，他伸出手摸了摸白鸽的头发，白鸽的头发已经给暖气吹得半干了，耳朵后面也暖暖的。他哑着声音：  
　　  
　　“怎么了？嗯？”  
　　  
　　白鸽罕见地害羞，他习惯性地扭了扭身子，一下就带动了下半身，顺带蹭了蹭邻珏的下体。  
　　  
　　邻珏往后退了几步，坐在床尾上，谁知他往后退，白鸽也往后退，直直地压在了他身上，邻珏的下体给他压个正着，他闷哼了一声，毛巾也因为这个动作散了几分，邻珏赶紧抓着毛巾拢了拢。  
　　  
　　白鸽就着这个动作，一边红着眼，一边抓着邻珏的手往自己的肛口探去。  
　　  
　　虽然皮肤已经被暖风吹干了，但像臀缝这种地方还是潮潮的。肛周又褶皱，白鸽敏感，邻珏的手一挨上去，肛口就开始收缩，像潮嫩的贪吃小嘴在吮着邻珏的指尖。  
　　  
　　邻珏想被烫到了一样，猛地收回手。他不可置信地看着白鸽。白鸽读不懂他的眼神，带着哭腔：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...屁股...痛痛...”  
　　  
　　不知道为什么，他刚才泡澡的时候本来没什么事，后来慢慢地越泡后面越痛，像是被什么东西划伤了一样，他忙不迭地跟了出来，想让邻珏看看。  
　　  
　　白鸽还没等邻珏有反应，就从他身上爬到了床上，跪趴着，掰开臀瓣对着邻珏。  
　　  
　　邻珏呆呆地随着他的动作转头，看到白鸽掰开臀瓣，露出中间那张粉嘟嘟的小嘴。和他想的一样，潮潮的，粉嘟嘟的，穴口随着他的呼吸一张一合，像在催促着什么东西插进去。白鸽的身上的色素少，从他的色泽浅淡的阴茎就可以看得出，白鸽头抵着枕头，还摇了摇屁股，让邻珏快点帮他看。  
　　  
　　邻珏咽了咽口水，往他那里挪了几下，像是被蛊惑了一样，摸着嘟嘟的肛口，还揉了一把。  
　　  
　　白鸽哼了一声，软了腰，连掰着臀瓣的手都要没力气了。邻珏这才回到现实，他托住白鸽的腰，用两根手指把他的小穴彻底掰开，仔细地看了起来。  
　　  
　　确实有一些地方有破皮。邻珏看清楚了，他摸了摸白鸽的手指头，指甲刚刚好包住指尖，没留的长出来，却也会刮伤。  
　　  
　　应该是刚才白鸽刚才用手指戳自己肛口的时候刮伤的。  
　　  
　　邻珏拍了一巴掌在白鸽的屁股上。白鸽立马松手，瘫倒在床上，穴口立马被肉臀掩盖住了，他撅着嘴，揉了揉被邻珏拍了一巴掌的臀瓣。委委屈屈地看着邻珏。  
　　  
　　邻珏还是用毛巾围着下半身，打电话：  
　　  
　　“是...有点划伤...比较敏感...用相应的药膏就好了吗？”  
　　  
　　他挂掉电话，就在房间里的药箱翻天覆地地找，这药箱是他买现成配好了的，他从来都没打开过，所以也不知道到底全不全。  
　　  
　　事实证明，还是挺全的，翻出了一支尾指大小的软膏，邻珏仔仔细细地看了看说明，才敢给白鸽用。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着邻珏走过来，让他掰开屁股，刚才白鸽不扭捏，这时候倒扭捏上了。他扭了扭身子，把头埋在枕头里，像鸵鸟一样掰开臀瓣，露出中间的小眼。  
　　  
　　邻珏不知道白鸽到底里面有没有伤到，他问了问白鸽，白鸽也说不清楚，只说屁股痛。邻珏为了保险，就着膏体的润滑，浅浅地往穴眼里抽插，怕没上匀，还转了转，帮他连里面也一并上了。  
　　  
　　白鸽一开始还叉开腿地跪趴着，后来就慢慢的合拢了，邻珏一开始没注意，后来发现白鸽的腿并拢了，蛋蛋也被挤得往后缩。他把手指抽出来，白鸽闷哼一声，扭了两下屁股，就不动了。头也还埋在里面。  
　　  
　　等邻珏扭上药膏的盖子，发现白鸽还是这个姿势，他以为白鸽睡着了，想把他翻过来，谁知白鸽拗着，就是不肯让邻珏反过来，腿也并到了腰腹间，稳稳地跪在了床上，他根本没睡，但是就是不肯抬起头来。  
　　  
　　邻珏不知道他的傻子到底又闹什么变扭了，只在床沿一下一下地摸着他的头发。白鸽的身体一抽一抽，竟是哭了。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　邻珏问他，白鸽不说话，邻珏急了，卡着白鸽的腋窝就把白鸽给抬了起来。他看到了白鸽因为埋在枕头里哭得闷红和惨兮兮的脸，以及他并在腿间想挡住的，勃起的阴茎。  
　　  
　　白鸽看到邻珏皱着眉头擦着他的眼泪，便更是止不住了，眼泪鼻涕一起往下流。他现在万分后悔刚才没有穿上衣服，起码能挡住下面那一根勃起的阴茎。  
　　  
　　因为邻珏的手指在他屁股里进进出出，他的鸡鸡起来了。这种感觉太陌生了，白鸽很久之前看过片子，别人的鸡儿都是捋捋就能起来，他的鸡儿自从在福利院里面被其他孩子波过热水，就再也没有起来过。  
　　  
　　他不知道被人是怎么样的，但白鸽为自己感到生气，怎么能因为屁股被扣了鸡儿就起来呢。当邻珏的手指退出去的时候，他居然还想要邻珏接着扣扣他的屁股，越往里面扣扣越好。白鸽或许不知道羞耻和难堪这两个词怎么念怎么写，但他现在就为自己感到羞耻又难堪。  
　　  
　　邻珏不是医生，不知道自己有没有碰到白鸽的前列腺。他没进太深，只有一个指节而已。他也不知道是白鸽的前列腺太浅，还是白鸽的后穴比较敏感。他只能安慰着他：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，勃起是很正常的。不用怕。”  
　　  
　　邻珏亲着白鸽的额头，把手覆到他的阴茎上。这是邻珏第一次看到白鸽阴茎勃起，普通男人的尺寸，色泽是真的浅淡，看得出来主人的性经验严重不足。  
　　  
　　白鸽任邻珏亲着，他从来都没有这样试过，腰眼一阵阵发酸，只敢把手放到邻珏的手上，扯着邻珏的腕子。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不要...不要了...”  
　　  
　　白鸽往后躲，他躬得像一只虾子，想躲开邻珏的手，邻珏拦住他的腰，截住了他的退路，用有着薄茧的手狠狠地擦了一把白鸽的茎头。  
　　  
　　白鸽从喉咙里挤出一声哼叫，脚趾头都绞缩在了一起，他的泪渍没干，还出了一身汗。浑身颤抖地在邻珏手中射了出来。  
　　  
　　精｀液一股一股地射到了邻珏的手里。邻珏侧了侧腰，去床头柜抽纸巾擦手。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着自己射出来的东西弄了邻珏一手，还顺着他的指缝往下流，他吸了吸鼻涕，都忘了擦，和吓傻了一样。刚才在枕头里面闷着哭，整张脸都是红红的，眼睛更是肿肿的。白鸽的眼泪止不住，膝行过去拉着邻珏邻珏擦手的手摇了摇。掰开邻珏正在擦着的手看了看，那只手被擦得干干净净，除了有点黏，什么都看不出来。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...鸽鸽尿...尿了...”  
　　  
　　他说完又要哭，不知道为什么邻珏捋了捋他的鸡儿他就尿了，还止不住，尿了邻珏一手。白鸽又开始憎恨那根被邻珏抠了抠屁股就立起来的鸡儿，如果不是它，他怎么会尿邻珏一手。  
　　  
　　白鸽想把自己腿间那根鸡儿给拔下来，射过精的阴｀茎很快就软了下来，恢复成软哒哒的样子，他撸了撸，又扯了扯。到底是自己身上的一块肉，虽然没那么好使，但也是会疼的。  
　　  
　　不知羞耻的鸡儿扯得疼，白鸽怕疼，捂着自己鸡儿的头不知所措。他扁着嘴，不知道该怎么办。  
　　  
　　邻珏回到白鸽身边坐着，把可怜的鸡儿从他手中解救出来。攥着他的手，不让他再虐待那可怜的几两肉。脸则埋在白鸽的肩窝，额头抵着他汗湿的脖子低声道：  
　　  
　　“不是尿尿，是鸽鸽舒服才会出来的东西。鸽鸽不怕，这是正常的。”  
　　  
　　白鸽还挂着眼泪：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不...不奇怪...？”  
　　  
　　邻珏摇了摇头：  
　　  
　　“不奇怪，鸽鸽不奇怪。”  
　　  
　　人身体很少被触碰的地方都是比较敏感的，白鸽的生理常识匮乏到了一种罕见的地步，他连阴｀茎的知识都没能了解清楚，更不要说什么肛｀门快感前列腺之类的东西了。  
　　  
　　邻珏说正常，白鸽却难以启齿，他忍了忍，咬着嘴唇哭着挤出声：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...想...阿珏...再抠抠...鸽鸽...”  
　　  
　　邻珏愣了一下，他抬起脸看白鸽，白鸽不让他看，红着眼转过头去。邻珏亲亲白鸽的脖子，附身压了上去：  
　　  
　　“好，阿珏再给鸽鸽抠抠。”  
　　  
　　他看了看白鸽肛口的药膏，已经全部吸收掉了。他碰了碰刚才白鸽刮伤的地方，问了问白鸽，白鸽说不疼了，他才放下心来。  
　　  
　　邻珏伸手在床头柜的润肤露里挤了一泵，白鸽的皮肤干，天气一冷就会干裂。邻珏就买了润肤露放床头让他多抹抹，现在也派上其他用场了。  
　　  
　　家里是没有润滑剂之类的东西的，这一泵润肤露纯当润滑了。润肤露比药膏要好用得多，没多久邻珏的两根手指就完全没了进去。白鸽的肛穴确实敏感，邻珏还没找到他的前列腺，他前面的阴｀茎就已经因为手指的摩擦完全勃`起了，龟｀头上的尿口湿漉漉地吐着小水珠，肠穴也蠕蠕地吮着邻珏的手指。  
　　  
　　邻珏没经验，他只能一边转一边找，等差不多了又再加了一根手指，三根手指在白鸽的肛穴里进进出出，润肤露在反复的抽插中打成细腻的白沫，顺着白鸽的股沟流下来，邻珏被这场景钩得下腹起火，他呼口气，压了压自己阴｀茎，专心地找白鸽的前列腺，三根手指在肠穴里挠了挠，又往里钻钻按了按穴肉。  
　　  
　　白鸽哼了一声，鼻音软软的勾人，他的前列腺被邻珏抵着，死命地揉按，像是要把那块小软肉给榨出汁来，白鸽无力地蹬了蹬长腿，想要摆脱穴中那按弄的手指。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不行...阿珏...”  
　　  
　　他张着嘴吐着气，扭动着屁股，邻珏托着他的肉臀，又扇了几下。扇得臀肉轻轻浪动，自己也跟着喘气，收回托着白鸽屁股的手，撸动着自己勃`起的下半身。  
　　  
　　白鸽迷迷糊糊间，看到了邻珏勃`起的阴｀茎，他扯了两下邻珏的手腕，让他从穴内退出来。邻珏退出来后，白鸽往后退了退，靠在床头，大张着腿露出扩张好的红艳肛口。他用两根手指掰开自己的穴｀口，还用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...进...进来...鸡鸡”  
　　  
　　他的妈妈总有一些叔叔喜欢他的，妈妈只有在叔叔面前才会和他说话。白鸽的妈妈让他亲喜欢他的叔叔。有一天他亲了一个叔叔之后，那个叔叔让白鸽坐在他腿上，叫白鸽脱裤子，他把鸡鸡放到白鸽身体里。他给白鸽买糖吃。  
　　  
　　后来妈妈拉开了叔叔，和叔叔一起进了房间，很久才出来。他之后问了隔壁奶奶，为什么叔叔会和他做这种事情。  
　　  
　　奶奶叮嘱白鸽，这种事情不可以随便和别人做，叔叔也不行，这种事情是要和喜欢的人做的。如果有人喜欢他，那个人是不会和别人做这种事情的。  
　　  
　　那时候的白鸽似懂非懂，只能吃着酸菜包子点点头，现在他终于明白了，他喜欢邻珏，想要邻珏把鸡鸡放到他的身体里。  
　　  
　　邻珏摸了摸白鸽汗湿的头发，拉下他挡住眼睛的手臂，看着他通红的眼睛认真地说：  
　　  
　　“会很痛，鸽鸽还要我进来吗？”  
　　  
　　白鸽听到痛身子抖了抖，瑟缩了一下。他不自觉地并上了腿，打起了退堂鼓。邻珏看他这个样子笑了笑，又摸了摸他的头发，他的阴｀茎很疼，涨得快爆炸了一样，额头上全是忍出来的汗。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽等等，阿珏先去一下浴室，等一下再回来让鸽鸽舒服。”  
　　  
　　邻珏想先去浴室解决一发，等一下再回来继续帮白鸽弄。他亲了亲白鸽的额头，起身就想走,还不忘给扯了扯被子给白鸽盖上。白鸽刚才舒服的感觉消退了不少，他呆呆地看着邻珏额头上的汗和肿胀的下`身。  
　　  
　　他的阴｀茎肿胀勃`起，青筋都因为充血条条外露，看起来勃发狰狞，像是下一秒真的会爆炸一样。  
　　  
　　白鸽吞了吞口水，脚踢了两下踹掉被子。他拽住邻珏的手腕，又像刚才一样张开自己的腿，抖着声音道：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...进来...鸽鸽...不疼...”  
　　  
　　他说到后面也心虚，但是就是不肯让邻珏走。邻珏转过身坐在床沿，摸了摸白鸽的脸。他还想再说几句，白鸽扣着邻珏的手，把他扯了一个踉跄，拽到了床上。  
　　  
　　邻珏的脸对着白鸽大张的腿，和他半勃的下半身，下面则是鼓囊囊的蛋蛋和会阴。臀缝间若隐若现的小口随着白鸽的呼吸一张一合。  
　　  
　　邻珏喘了喘气，他也忍不住了，往自己的阴｀茎上涂了一泵润肤露，又撸了撸，扣着白鸽的脚踝把他拉到枕头上躺好，扶着阴｀茎就慢慢地挺进白鸽的穴｀口里。  
　　  
　　感觉阴｀茎被无数的小嘴吸着，邻珏皱着眉低叹一声，颦着眉看着咬着嘴唇的白鸽。  
　　  
　　“痛...鸽鸽...痛...”  
　　  
　　白鸽哭了，他忍不住，哭得一抽一抽的，刚才是能放进三根手指。但白鸽毕竟是第一次，只觉得自己的屁股要裂开了。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...屁股痛...”  
　　  
　　他颤抖地探出手，摸向自己的肛口，肛口的褶皱都被阴｀茎撑开了，崩成一个圆。白鸽摸到了邻珏的阴｀茎，想被烫了一样收回手。  
　　  
　　白鸽茫然，他的屁股被塞进了那么大的东西。  
　　  
　　邻珏皱着眉闭上眼睛，他喘了喘气，白鸽因为痛不停地收缩，夹得他又疼又爽。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽,鸽鸽，那阿珏退出来了。”  
　　  
　　白鸽给疼得彻底软了，他绞着太紧了，邻珏很难拔出来，他皱着眉，箍着自己的阴｀茎一步一步退出来。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...不走...不走...”  
　　  
　　白鸽吸了吸鼻子：  
　　  
　　“不走...”  
　　  
　　他一直重复着这句话，白鸽红着眼伸腿夹住了邻珏的腰，不让他退出来。邻珏总是依着他的：  
　　  
　　“阿珏不走。”  
　　  
　　他等白鸽没那么痛了，穴｀口扩张得差不多了，才浅浅地抽动了起来。这一动，白鸽的阴｀茎又开始慢慢抬头，得了趣，随着邻珏的节奏嗯嗯乱叫。  
　　  
　　白鸽的小肚子被顶出来了一点点，仿佛可以隔着肚子摸到邻珏的阴｀茎。白鸽也看到了，他不可置信地睁大眼睛，摸了摸自己被顶的凸起的肚子：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸽鸽...肚...肚肚...”  
　　  
　　邻珏也看到了，帮白鸽摸了摸，白鸽叫得更大声了，邻珏一边在白鸽身体里进进出出，一边舔着白鸽的耳朵，舌头在耳廓吮舔，舔得白鸽我这儿耳朵呜呜叫，脚叉着踩在床单上，脚趾头把床单抓了一个个小皱，他不断地往后退，撞到了床头，邻珏抓着他的胯骨拉向自己。揉了揉他被撞倒的头，亲了白鸽的前额一口，又抓了一个枕头垫在白鸽的腰下，继续耸动，每一下都碾过前列腺顶到最深的地方。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不要...不...阿珏...出...出去...”  
　　  
　　白鸽喘着气，哭喊着，他的手绵软无力地抵在邻珏胸前，推着邻珏，脚也胡乱蹬地挣扎着，邻珏抓住他的手，亲了亲。白鸽的阴｀茎硬硬地，红红地龟｀头冲着天，随着冲撞一甩一甩，之前流出的前列腺液都糊在了邻珏的腹肌上，看上去不仅不痛，还舒服得很。  
　　  
　　邻珏换了一个姿势，抱着白鸽的腿弯坐在床边，像小儿把尿一样对着落地窗，落地窗是镜面玻璃，不用担心外面可以看到里面，现在天色已晚。从房间内部看落地窗就像一个镜子一样。白鸽清清楚楚地看到自己的姿势，他满身通红，又羞耻又无措，还像只青蛙一样大张开腿露出私处。邻珏的阴｀茎在他的肛肉里不断地进出，把原本紧致的小口撑成了一个小洞，润肤露被打成了白沫，被随着抽｀插而翻出的红艳肛肉带了出来。  
　　  
　　白鸽羞耻地受不了，他想捂住自己的眼睛，又扒着邻珏的手臂，求他出去。  
　　  
　　在医院因为检查，白鸽没有喝水，检查完之后邻珏给他买了一大瓶水他全喝完了。回来之后又趁着邻珏不注意，偷摸着去厨房倒了一大杯可乐喝，如今水份全部都囤积到了膀胱。白鸽闭着眼睛哭着说：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸽鸽...尿尿...鸽鸽...想尿尿...”  
　　  
　　邻珏只以为他要射了，顶得越发厉害，他也大张着腿，用自己的两条腿别开白鸽的，白鸽只能足尖点地，邻珏从后面用手箍着他，撸动着他的阴｀茎，还用手掌磨着他的龟｀头，白鸽很快就哭叫地射了出来，也真正地尿了邻珏一手。  
　　  
　　白鸽一愣，发现自己是真的尿了出来，哭着掰开邻珏的手，用手指按住自己的尿口，想要捏住它，不让他再漏出来。却挡不住剩余的尿液也跟着一滴一滴地溢了出来。  
　　  
　　邻珏被白鸽因为羞耻绞紧的穴｀口给绞射了，家里没有避孕套这个东西，他射在了白鸽里面。阴｀茎疲软之后就滑了出来，肠穴里的精｀液堵不住，和着被打成白沫的润肤露也跟着流了出来，淌过被扩张成小洞的红艳穴｀口。流到了床单上。  
　　  
　　白鸽被邻珏放到了床单上，他缩着身子侧着身，为自己真正的尿尿在哭，哭得止不住。邻珏道歉，白鸽也不理。他无奈，只能亲了亲白鸽还在流着眼泪的眼睛，白鸽吸了吸鼻涕，翻了个身扭开头，不理邻珏。邻珏又转到那里，亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　邻珏把白鸽用被子盖好，然后就去浴室放水了，他把白鸽抱去浴室。两个人坐在浴缸里，邻珏让白鸽坐在他的腿间，两个人又在浴缸里泡了个澡。邻珏亲亲他，帮他把体内的精｀液给引了出来。  
　　  
　　因为床单给弄脏了，邻珏把白鸽用毯子包起来放在椅子上，他自己则去换床单被套，拖地。等他收拾完，白鸽早就睡着了，头一点一点的，毯子也散落了下来，露出被吸`吮肿大的乳`头。  
　　  
　　邻珏笑了下，过去亲了白鸽一口，把他抱了起来，白鸽睡得迷迷糊糊，睁开眼看到邻珏的脸，抓着他的睡衣衣领含糊地说了句：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...”  
　　  
　　邻珏低头抵着他的额头：  
　　  
　　“阿珏在。”  
　　  
　　白鸽懵懵地点点头，又睡着了，把白鸽塞进被窝，邻珏自己也脱了衣服躺了进去，两个人赤裸相拥而眠。  
　　  
　　晚安。  
　　  
　　


	2. 傻子与乞丐//54

邻珏的过敏并不算特别严重，最严重的应该是抓伤，他去打疫苗，断断续续地烧了一个多星期才彻底转好。倒是辛苦了他的助理，每天都送资料过来。好在公司离这里不远。

在这一个星期之内，白鸽包揽了所有的家务。他不是那种会炸厨房的类型，但是做的东西却也不甚美味，一开始连白粥都能熬糊。他迟钝，不知道为什么单单是粥，邻珏就能做出那么多花样出来。只一步一步地跟着视频做，也不肯去问在病中的邻珏。在这个星期就单单熬白粥和皮蛋瘦肉粥。

邻珏连续吃了一个星期，却仍甘之如饴。白鸽笨拙，却竭力想对一个人好。无论他做得事情究竟是好是坏，邻珏都是喜欢的。

他不需要白鸽做什么事情，只要他快快乐乐地就好。

白鸽认识邻珏在一起那么久。无论是那时候在巷口的瘦弱少年，还是现在伟岸俊雅的青年，都是十分强大的，他从未见过邻珏服输的脆弱样子，这次生病却叫白鸽窥了个完整。邻珏好了他整个人依然恍惚——被吓的。

惶然之间想起小时候的那只小狗，死了就再也见不到了。邻珏生病的样子总给白鸽一种错觉，他会离开他，再也不回来。

直到邻珏用身体力行向白鸽证明，他绝对不会离开白鸽，只是小病，他的身体很好，还可以把白鸽压在床上弄他个三四次。白鸽才窝在他怀里安心下来。

傻子一副睡着了的模样，邻珏原先想亲掉他额间流出的汗水，却惊觉有一只手摸上了他的屁股。他反手一抓，怀里的傻子就睁开眼了，手却依然贴在他屁股上不放。

邻珏惊愕：

“鸽鸽？”

邻珏的屁股不像白鸽的那般地软糯，白鸽之前胖时屁股上长的肉肉就再也减不下来了，手一抓就一手肉脂，软软地吸附在手掌间。撑着裤子的臀部位置总是满满当当地，引得邻珏总不由自主地捏上一把，在冲撞时漾出层层肉浪。

指尖臀肉肌肉紧实，和邻珏的腹肌相衬。白鸽手没松开，抓住邻珏的半边臀肉捏了捏。邻珏一时搞不太懂白鸽想要干什么，他拉开床头的台灯，满脸疑惑地看着睁大黑亮眼睛看着他的傻子。

白鸽却没有半点被抓包的感觉，他的手甚至更加往邻珏的臀缝之间摸索，他摸不到地方，只蹭了蹭，然后小声道：

“阿珏...插...鸽鸽...鸽鸽舒...舒服...想阿珏...也...舒...”

他不知道其他同性情侣之间在床上是怎样相处的，只想邻珏也舒服，便也说了出来。

邻珏因太过于错愕，竟一时无法调整表情，于白鸽眼里，便是一副冷漠相，仿若连表情都吝啬给人那般。白鸽最后一个字都没说完，便吞了回去，以为自己说了什么错话，抬眼看了看邻珏，见他还是那副样子，便不敢再说了，怕邻珏生气，只低头又埋进了邻珏怀里。

邻珏下意识地拍了拍白鸽的背，像哄小孩子一样。刚才他就是这样哄着哭着说不要他死的白鸽的，拍着拍着，他突然回神，看着躲在自己怀里不肯出来的白鸽。

他心知自己刚才的样子定是吓到了白鸽，他错愕与自己过了许久竟一直未曾发现白鸽的心思——白鸽也是一个男人，他们一开始的位置就是这样，从来没有变过，他便一直都没想过白鸽想翻身上来。

邻珏除了白鸽，和其他人都未交往过，他与白鸽一样，也不知道其他的同性情侣在床上是怎样的情形，但他从不觉得在身上便强，躺身下便弱。且在身下便是羞耻且不可变的，伴侣甘愿雌伏于身下，如果他也想要在上面，为什么自己就不能像他对自己一样，反而觉得伏于爱人身下耻辱万分呢？

爱从来都是自私的，但也应该是平等的。

他竟然一直都没有想过，想到这点，邻珏突如其来地内疚，他摸摸白鸽的脑袋：

“小傻...鸽鸽，你没有做错什么，快出来，别闷坏了。”

白鸽便抬起头来，面上带着不安。邻珏看着爱人懵懂不安的脸，亲了他的脸颊一口，摸着他的脸说：

“轻点吧，鸽鸽。”

只要白鸽想要，他便都能给他。

白鸽睁大眼睛，点了点头，邻珏看着他这个样子不觉失笑，翻身趴在了床上，等白鸽的动作。

白鸽软绵绵的下身在他臀缝间蹭了许久，始终没什么变化。白鸽看着自己身下疲软的性器，他真的硬不起来。

他的脑回路真的和别人不一样，可爱又笨拙，他几乎是在苦恼的一瞬间便想到了邻珏每次顶弄他里面，顶到某个位置总是让他身体发颤，性器硬起不住地流出黏液。他便在床单、邻珏的腹肌上不住地扭动蹭动，直到自己受不住，双腿打颤小声哭泣地泄出来。

白鸽想到这个，看着趴在床上背对他的邻珏，鼓着腮点了点头。他还记得邻珏每次进入都小心翼翼，润滑剂用完了就舔湿手指，钻弄地进入他屁股里面。他看了眼床头柜边的润滑剂空瓶，便也学着邻珏的样子，伸出两根手指塞进嘴里，从指尖到指缝都舔弄了个遍，把那两根手指舔的滋滋作响，手指和口中唾液发出黏腻水声，手指扯出来时竟还拉出几缕银丝，白鸽的嘴唇也被自己在口中进出的手指磨蹭地一片通红，下唇布着层水光。

邻珏趴在枕头上，他也听到了白鸽舔手指的声音。他刚才看着波澜不惊，一片淡定，但毕竟是后面还是第一次，他忍不住皱眉闭上眼睛，手指在枕头上拧上一片紧张的褶皱。

他和白鸽的第一次实属偶然发生，是之前从未计划过的，这般地在床上等待这种事情的来临，还是第一次。

他等了许久都未见白鸽有动作，滑腻的水声却仍在耳边响起。邻珏皱眉，忍不住转过身去，白鸽在他身后，叉着腿蹲在床上，一只手扒开自己臀间的小穴，另一只手分出两根手指在臀间穴口中抽插，水声便是从这里发出的，整个房间都是令人面红耳赤的声音。

白鸽的手指长，应也是碰到自己的前列腺了。每一次插入便咬着嘴唇皱着眉颤抖一次，他闭着眼睛，他玩自己玩得开心，双腿间的阴茎高高翘起，流出透明的黏腻液体，从不住张合的马眼垂落，然后扯出丝儿，直直地垂到床单上。

他的腿间颤抖，胸膛高高挺起，背便被拗成了一条拱弯的弧线，从腰窝顺下去，显得那两瓣屁股更加脂滑柔软。当然，从邻珏的角度是看不到白鸽的大屁股的。

他的傻子还挺能忍，自己把自己完成这副样子，却还能忍者一声不哼。邻珏便起身，揽住白鸽的腰——这个姿势他怕傻子掉下床。

白鸽被邻珏一碰便睁开眼了，眼里净是莹润的水光。他冲邻珏哭哼着鸡鸡难受，还不住把那根挺翘的浅淡阴茎往邻珏的小腹上顶，显然是想让邻珏帮他撸上一把，射出白汁来。

他原先只是想摸摸屁股里面让鸡鸡硬起来的地方，他的肛穴一如既往的敏感，刚进去的手指头没抽插两下阴茎便硬翘了起来，他却停不住手，不断地用手指抽插着肛门，像普通男子让自己舒服的方式发泄般，用肛门自慰着。

当然白鸽是不太懂这个的，他只是舒服了之后难以停下手。邻珏摸了摸白鸽吐着黏腻清液的龟头，用手心在上面挲动，然后又握住茎身撸动，他还没动两下，白鸽的腿便蹲不动了，他双膝蹲不住般，颤巍巍地跪在床上，身体往前倾，趴在邻珏身前喘息，然后便很快射了出来，糊了邻珏一手。

白鸽是射了出来了，手指却还插在肛口，他两根手指都插在里面，只剩下指根在外面，肛口一缩一缩地。邻珏亲亲他的头发，柔声道：

“没力气了？”

白鸽满脸通红，轻轻地点了点头。邻珏便笑了笑，抓住白鸽的手腕一扯，那两根手指便又狠狠地碾过前列腺，已经发泄过的阴茎受到了刺激，轻微地弹了两下，却终究没有再立起来过。

邻珏身下的那根东西早在看到白鸽自慰时便昂扬地翘起，火热硬挺地与平板的小腹形成一个小夹角，但是刚才说过他愿意让白鸽在上面的。他便也没去管他，反倒是白鸽，又转过身去，用湿漉漉的臀缝和肛口磨着那根火热的阴茎，像是要用臀缝中的那张不知餮足的小嘴把它夹吃进去般。

邻珏皱眉，抽了口气，但还是忍住了。他摸了摸白鸽耳后的皮肤：

“鸽鸽，你不想插...”

他还没问完，白鸽便摇了摇头，用双手扒开自己的肉臀，摇了摇腰，像是催促这邻珏快点进来。然后又用肛口夹吸了下邻珏涨得通红的龟头。

邻珏被他夹得一声轻喘。心上人这般求欢，正常男人都忍不住。邻珏是正常男人，所以他忍不住，他捏了捏白鸽屁股上的肉肉，然后狠狠地顶了进去..

做完之后已经深更半夜了，邻珏帮白鸽清理好身子，把他抱在怀里，白鸽睁着眼看他，眼里都是红血丝——邻珏病了一个星期，白鸽便一直都没有休息好。

邻珏看着白鸽的样子，心里狠狠地骂自己刚才不知节制，又捏了一把刚才这个诱惑他的傻子的肉臀，等到白鸽惊呼一声，有撅着嘴委委屈屈地去肉自己的屁股时，才松懈了板着的脸，在傻子的嘴上嘬了一口。

“困吗？鸽鸽？”

白鸽睡眠质量差，竟有一些习惯了。睁着一双兔子眼摇了摇头。

邻珏帮白鸽揉腰，低头问他：

“怎么突然变了，之前不是说想让阿珏舒服的吗？”

白鸽张嘴，睁大眼睛想了想，然后又看着邻珏的眼睛，摇了摇头。

刚才白鸽突然想到，他的第一次邻珏待他如此温柔，但他还是会痛的。他不禁想起自己在平日里，手劲太大控制不了力度把邻珏手给掐青了邻珏依然摇头笑着和他说不痛的样子。

他可能会弄不好，会让邻珏很痛。他是笨，却也是知道邻珏并不是真的不痛——

他不想让邻珏痛的呀。

邻珏感觉到夜间气温有所下降，便把被子往上拢了拢，看着傻子慢慢地闭上眼，熬了那么多天，究竟是困了吧，在温暖的被窝里便安心地睡着了。邻珏轻轻地摸了摸他的傻子眼角的细纹，然后抱着他也睡着了。

只要你想要，我都可以给你。


	3. 傻子与乞丐//37/38

　白鸽砸了咂嘴，仿佛在试味一样。  
　　  
　　邻珏看着他那动作，像被轻薄了的姑娘，他夹着腿捂住自己的阴茎。特别是他回忆刚才的画面，明明看不见，却清楚地知道自己的阴茎滑过了白鸽的嘴，还差点就进了去，蹭到他的牙。  
　　  
　　“你...你...”  
　　  
　　他一时失语，感觉自己的孽根做了蠢事，从头到脚包括那不争气的几两肉都红透了。捂着的阴茎也慢慢抬起头来，和没开过荤一样。  
　　  
　　——他确实没开过。  
　　  
　　白鸽用手比了比，邻珏看着他这个动作，还没张开嘴阻止他，白鸽就开口了：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸡鸡...大...鸽鸽...鸽鸽小...”  
　　  
　　说完白鸽就低头，他也不抱着腿了，微微张开，用手去拨动自己腿间软绵绵的阴茎。仿佛在为他的小而苦恼。浑然不觉邻珏的耳廓都红得滴血了。  
　　  
　　邻珏不敢放开手，怕吓到白鸽。他只能微微收回腿，减少和白鸽的身体触碰，清了清嗓子，他侧着头不敢看白鸽：  
　　  
　　“你怎么又进来了？”  
　　  
　　白鸽拨着自己阴茎的手顿了顿，又抱着腿，他怕邻珏会骂他，便缩着肩膀埋进了水里，还埋进了半张脸，咕噜咕噜地吐泡泡，边吐边说：  
　　  
　　“咕咕...轮...”  
　　  
　　邻珏转过脸，看着白鸽一副可怜样儿，半张脸埋进水里都不敢看他，只敢看水面上自己呼出来的泡泡。他叹了口气：  
　　  
　　“那阿珏先出去了，鸽鸽再泡泡。”  
　　  
　　说完一手捂着下体，直起身，去够白鸽身边架子的大毛巾，准备给白鸽腾位置。  
　　  
　　他下面涨得生疼，只敢躲出去，最好能在白鸽出来之前自己动手解决了。只怕和白鸽再呆在一起会忍不住会强开了这傻子的苞，更怕会吓到他，让他怕他，厌他。  
　　  
　　如果那样，他宁愿当一辈子和尚。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着邻珏要拿毛巾走人，急了，邻珏的毛巾围都没围上腰，他便连忙拽住毛巾的一角。他的头发都湿透了，被拨道了后边，抬着头看着邻珏，因为浴霸，只能眯着眼睛，甚至看不清邻珏的脸。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...不走...不走...”  
　　  
　　他一副快哭了的样子，只顾看邻珏的脸，没注意到邻珏被毛巾挡住的胯间支出了一个小帐篷。  
　　  
　　邻珏只能挺着那个小帐篷哄他。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽乖，怎么了。阿珏不走，快把毛巾放下让阿珏围上。”  
　　  
　　白鸽听了又扯动了两下，最后乖乖放手。看着邻珏围上毛巾坐在浴缸沿边，才放下心来，一边抽泣一边说：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...生气了...鸽鸽...鸽鸽听话...”  
　　  
　　白鸽敏感，他童年时期与打骂为伴，与自卑为伍。最大的愿望可能就是希望妈妈可以和他说句话，或在福利所能有一顿饱饭吃。最害怕的就是自己不听话，让别人生气了。长年养成的习惯和想法不可能很快就能改的掉，或许永远都改不掉。但邻珏愿意一遍一遍地解释给白鸽听。白鸽听了半天，听得水都凉了，邻珏都软下来了，才知道邻珏并没有生气。  
　　  
　　白鸽还是没有想明白为什么邻珏没有再和他一起泡泡了，但他知道邻珏没生气就可以了。最后邻珏还是先出去了，他一出浴室门白鸽就立马起身，也想跟着出去。后来想了想，又拿了一块毛巾，擦干身子就光着出去了。  
　　  
　　他也没穿鞋，踩在木地板上，木地板被印出一个个潮湿的脚印，他光着脚到了卧室。白鸽进来时邻珏还没有穿衣服，腰间还围着围巾，看着他光着进来了，皱着眉一边帮他找睡衣，还把房间的暖气也给开上了：  
　　  
　　“你看，鸽鸽，你感冒还没好呢，起码围一个毛巾出来，现在还是冬天...”  
　　  
　　他絮絮叨叨，邻珏本不是一个很多话的人——但这是对别人。对白鸽那就得说得仔细，有助于他理解。  
　　  
　　白鸽吸吸鼻涕，暖风吹在他身上，刚才因为冷，冻出来鸡皮疙瘩也消了下去。邻珏帮他找出了一件卡通睡衣，刚想帮他穿上，白鸽就扭扭身子，躲开了。  
　　  
　　邻珏举起来看了看那件睡衣——灰色的，胸前还印了一个小花脸猫。他以为白鸽不喜欢：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，小黄鸡的都洗了，只有这件了。”  
　　  
　　白鸽还没等他说完，就向前去抱住了邻珏，脸贴着邻珏的脖子蹭了蹭。他光着身子，两个人肌肤相贴，下体只隔了一层毛巾。  
　　  
　　邻珏张开双手，半响才动作，他伸出手摸了摸白鸽的头发，白鸽的头发已经给暖气吹得半干了，耳朵后面也暖暖的。他哑着声音：  
　　  
　　“怎么了？嗯？”  
　　  
　　白鸽罕见地害羞，他习惯性地扭了扭身子，一下就带动了下半身，顺带蹭了蹭邻珏的下体。  
　　  
　　邻珏往后退了几步，坐在床尾上，谁知他往后退，白鸽也往后退，直直地压在了他身上，邻珏的下体给他压个正着，他闷哼了一声，毛巾也因为这个动作散了几分，邻珏赶紧抓着毛巾拢了拢。  
　　  
　　白鸽就着这个动作，一边红着眼，一边抓着邻珏的手往自己的肛口探去。  
　　  
　　虽然皮肤已经被暖风吹干了，但像臀缝这种地方还是潮潮的。肛周又褶皱，白鸽敏感，邻珏的手一挨上去，肛口就开始收缩，像潮嫩的贪吃小嘴在吮着邻珏的指尖。  
　　  
　　邻珏想被烫到了一样，猛地收回手。他不可置信地看着白鸽。白鸽读不懂他的眼神，带着哭腔：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...屁股...痛痛...”  
　　  
　　不知道为什么，他刚才泡澡的时候本来没什么事，后来慢慢地越泡后面越痛，像是被什么东西划伤了一样，他忙不迭地跟了出来，想让邻珏看看。  
　　  
　　白鸽还没等邻珏有反应，就从他身上爬到了床上，跪趴着，掰开臀瓣对着邻珏。  
　　  
　　邻珏呆呆地随着他的动作转头，看到白鸽掰开臀瓣，露出中间那张粉嘟嘟的小嘴。和他想的一样，潮潮的，粉嘟嘟的，穴口随着他的呼吸一张一合，像在催促着什么东西插进去。白鸽的身上的色素少，从他的色泽浅淡的阴茎就可以看得出，白鸽头抵着枕头，还摇了摇屁股，让邻珏快点帮他看。  
　　  
　　邻珏咽了咽口水，往他那里挪了几下，像是被蛊惑了一样，摸着嘟嘟的肛口，还揉了一把。  
　　  
　　白鸽哼了一声，软了腰，连掰着臀瓣的手都要没力气了。邻珏这才回到现实，他托住白鸽的腰，用两根手指把他的小穴彻底掰开，仔细地看了起来。  
　　  
　　确实有一些地方有破皮。邻珏看清楚了，他摸了摸白鸽的手指头，指甲刚刚好包住指尖，没留的长出来，却也会刮伤。  
　　  
　　应该是刚才白鸽刚才用手指戳自己肛口的时候刮伤的。  
　　  
　　邻珏拍了一巴掌在白鸽的屁股上。白鸽立马松手，瘫倒在床上，穴口立马被肉臀掩盖住了，他撅着嘴，揉了揉被邻珏拍了一巴掌的臀瓣。委委屈屈地看着邻珏。  
　　  
　　邻珏还是用毛巾围着下半身，打电话：  
　　  
　　“是...有点划伤...比较敏感...用相应的药膏就好了吗？”  
　　  
　　他挂掉电话，就在房间里的药箱翻天覆地地找，这药箱是他买现成配好了的，他从来都没打开过，所以也不知道到底全不全。  
　　  
　　事实证明，还是挺全的，翻出了一支尾指大小的软膏，邻珏仔仔细细地看了看说明，才敢给白鸽用。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着邻珏走过来，让他掰开屁股，刚才白鸽不扭捏，这时候倒扭捏上了。他扭了扭身子，把头埋在枕头里，像鸵鸟一样掰开臀瓣，露出中间的小眼。  
　　  
　　邻珏不知道白鸽到底里面有没有伤到，他问了问白鸽，白鸽也说不清楚，只说屁股痛。邻珏为了保险，就着膏体的润滑，浅浅地往穴眼里抽插，怕没上匀，还转了转，帮他连里面也一并上了。  
　　  
　　白鸽一开始还叉开腿地跪趴着，后来就慢慢的合拢了，邻珏一开始没注意，后来发现白鸽的腿并拢了，蛋蛋也被挤得往后缩。他把手指抽出来，白鸽闷哼一声，扭了两下屁股，就不动了。头也还埋在里面。  
　　  
　　等邻珏扭上药膏的盖子，发现白鸽还是这个姿势，他以为白鸽睡着了，想把他翻过来，谁知白鸽拗着，就是不肯让邻珏反过来，腿也并到了腰腹间，稳稳地跪在了床上，他根本没睡，但是就是不肯抬起头来。  
　　  
　　邻珏不知道他的傻子到底又闹什么变扭了，只在床沿一下一下地摸着他的头发。白鸽的身体一抽一抽，竟是哭了。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，怎么了？”  
　　  
　　邻珏问他，白鸽不说话，邻珏急了，卡着白鸽的腋窝就把白鸽给抬了起来。他看到了白鸽因为埋在枕头里哭得闷红和惨兮兮的脸，以及他并在腿间想挡住的，勃起的阴茎。  
　　  
　　白鸽看到邻珏皱着眉头擦着他的眼泪，便更是止不住了，眼泪鼻涕一起往下流。他现在万分后悔刚才没有穿上衣服，起码能挡住下面那一根勃起的阴茎。  
　　  
　　因为邻珏的手指在他屁股里进进出出，他的鸡鸡起来了。这种感觉太陌生了，白鸽很久之前看过片子，别人的鸡儿都是捋捋就能起来，他的鸡儿自从在福利院里面被其他孩子波过热水，就再也没有起来过。  
　　  
　　他不知道被人是怎么样的，但白鸽为自己感到生气，怎么能因为屁股被扣了鸡儿就起来呢。当邻珏的手指退出去的时候，他居然还想要邻珏接着扣扣他的屁股，越往里面扣扣越好。白鸽或许不知道羞耻和难堪这两个词怎么念怎么写，但他现在就为自己感到羞耻又难堪。  
　　  
　　邻珏不是医生，不知道自己有没有碰到白鸽的前列腺。他没进太深，只有一个指节而已。他也不知道是白鸽的前列腺太浅，还是白鸽的后穴比较敏感。他只能安慰着他：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，勃起是很正常的。不用怕。”  
　　  
　　邻珏亲着白鸽的额头，把手覆到他的阴茎上。这是邻珏第一次看到白鸽阴茎勃起，普通男人的尺寸，色泽是真的浅淡，看得出来主人的性经验严重不足。  
　　  
　　白鸽任邻珏亲着，他从来都没有这样试过，腰眼一阵阵发酸，只敢把手放到邻珏的手上，扯着邻珏的腕子。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不要...不要了...”  
　　  
　　白鸽往后躲，他躬得像一只虾子，想躲开邻珏的手，邻珏拦住他的腰，截住了他的退路，用有着薄茧的手狠狠地擦了一把白鸽的茎头。  
　　  
　　白鸽从喉咙里挤出一声哼叫，脚趾头都绞缩在了一起，他的泪渍没干，还出了一身汗。浑身颤抖地在邻珏手中射了出来。  
　　  
　　精｀液一股一股地射到了邻珏的手里。邻珏侧了侧腰，去床头柜抽纸巾擦手。  
　　  
　　白鸽看着自己射出来的东西弄了邻珏一手，还顺着他的指缝往下流，他吸了吸鼻涕，都忘了擦，和吓傻了一样。刚才在枕头里面闷着哭，整张脸都是红红的，眼睛更是肿肿的。白鸽的眼泪止不住，膝行过去拉着邻珏邻珏擦手的手摇了摇。掰开邻珏正在擦着的手看了看，那只手被擦得干干净净，除了有点黏，什么都看不出来。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...鸽鸽尿...尿了...”  
　　  
　　他说完又要哭，不知道为什么邻珏捋了捋他的鸡儿他就尿了，还止不住，尿了邻珏一手。白鸽又开始憎恨那根被邻珏抠了抠屁股就立起来的鸡儿，如果不是它，他怎么会尿邻珏一手。  
　　  
　　白鸽想把自己腿间那根鸡儿给拔下来，射过精的阴｀茎很快就软了下来，恢复成软哒哒的样子，他撸了撸，又扯了扯。到底是自己身上的一块肉，虽然没那么好使，但也是会疼的。  
　　  
　　不知羞耻的鸡儿扯得疼，白鸽怕疼，捂着自己鸡儿的头不知所措。他扁着嘴，不知道该怎么办。  
　　  
　　邻珏回到白鸽身边坐着，把可怜的鸡儿从他手中解救出来。攥着他的手，不让他再虐待那可怜的几两肉。脸则埋在白鸽的肩窝，额头抵着他汗湿的脖子低声道：  
　　  
　　“不是尿尿，是鸽鸽舒服才会出来的东西。鸽鸽不怕，这是正常的。”  
　　  
　　白鸽还挂着眼泪：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不...不奇怪...？”  
　　  
　　邻珏摇了摇头：  
　　  
　　“不奇怪，鸽鸽不奇怪。”  
　　  
　　人身体很少被触碰的地方都是比较敏感的，白鸽的生理常识匮乏到了一种罕见的地步，他连阴｀茎的知识都没能了解清楚，更不要说什么肛｀门快感前列腺之类的东西了。  
　　  
　　邻珏说正常，白鸽却难以启齿，他忍了忍，咬着嘴唇哭着挤出声：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...想...阿珏...再抠抠...鸽鸽...”  
　　  
　　邻珏愣了一下，他抬起脸看白鸽，白鸽不让他看，红着眼转过头去。邻珏亲亲白鸽的脖子，附身压了上去：  
　　  
　　“好，阿珏再给鸽鸽抠抠。”  
　　  
　　他看了看白鸽肛口的药膏，已经全部吸收掉了。他碰了碰刚才白鸽刮伤的地方，问了问白鸽，白鸽说不疼了，他才放下心来。  
　　  
　　邻珏伸手在床头柜的润肤露里挤了一泵，白鸽的皮肤干，天气一冷就会干裂。邻珏就买了润肤露放床头让他多抹抹，现在也派上其他用场了。  
　　  
　　家里是没有润滑剂之类的东西的，这一泵润肤露纯当润滑了。润肤露比药膏要好用得多，没多久邻珏的两根手指就完全没了进去。白鸽的肛穴确实敏感，邻珏还没找到他的前列腺，他前面的阴｀茎就已经因为手指的摩擦完全勃`起了，龟｀头上的尿口湿漉漉地吐着小水珠，肠穴也蠕蠕地吮着邻珏的手指。  
　　  
　　邻珏没经验，他只能一边转一边找，等差不多了又再加了一根手指，三根手指在白鸽的肛穴里进进出出，润肤露在反复的抽插中打成细腻的白沫，顺着白鸽的股沟流下来，邻珏被这场景钩得下腹起火，他呼口气，压了压自己阴｀茎，专心地找白鸽的前列腺，三根手指在肠穴里挠了挠，又往里钻钻按了按穴肉。  
　　  
　　白鸽哼了一声，鼻音软软的勾人，他的前列腺被邻珏抵着，死命地揉按，像是要把那块小软肉给榨出汁来，白鸽无力地蹬了蹬长腿，想要摆脱穴中那按弄的手指。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不行...阿珏...”  
　　  
　　他张着嘴吐着气，扭动着屁股，邻珏托着他的肉臀，又扇了几下。扇得臀肉轻轻浪动，自己也跟着喘气，收回托着白鸽屁股的手，撸动着自己勃`起的下半身。  
　　  
　　白鸽迷迷糊糊间，看到了邻珏勃`起的阴｀茎，他扯了两下邻珏的手腕，让他从穴内退出来。邻珏退出来后，白鸽往后退了退，靠在床头，大张着腿露出扩张好的红艳肛口。他用两根手指掰开自己的穴｀口，还用手臂遮住了自己的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...进...进来...鸡鸡”  
　　  
　　他的妈妈总有一些叔叔喜欢他的，妈妈只有在叔叔面前才会和他说话。白鸽的妈妈让他亲喜欢他的叔叔。有一天他亲了一个叔叔之后，那个叔叔让白鸽坐在他腿上，叫白鸽脱裤子，他把鸡鸡放到白鸽身体里。他给白鸽买糖吃。  
　　  
　　后来妈妈拉开了叔叔，和叔叔一起进了房间，很久才出来。他之后问了隔壁奶奶，为什么叔叔会和他做这种事情。  
　　  
　　奶奶叮嘱白鸽，这种事情不可以随便和别人做，叔叔也不行，这种事情是要和喜欢的人做的。如果有人喜欢他，那个人是不会和别人做这种事情的。  
　　  
　　那时候的白鸽似懂非懂，只能吃着酸菜包子点点头，现在他终于明白了，他喜欢邻珏，想要邻珏把鸡鸡放到他的身体里。  
　　  
　　邻珏摸了摸白鸽汗湿的头发，拉下他挡住眼睛的手臂，看着他通红的眼睛认真地说：  
　　  
　　“会很痛，鸽鸽还要我进来吗？”  
　　  
　　白鸽听到痛身子抖了抖，瑟缩了一下。他不自觉地并上了腿，打起了退堂鼓。邻珏看他这个样子笑了笑，又摸了摸他的头发，他的阴｀茎很疼，涨得快爆炸了一样，额头上全是忍出来的汗。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽等等，阿珏先去一下浴室，等一下再回来让鸽鸽舒服。”  
　　  
　　邻珏想先去浴室解决一发，等一下再回来继续帮白鸽弄。他亲了亲白鸽的额头，起身就想走,还不忘给扯了扯被子给白鸽盖上。白鸽刚才舒服的感觉消退了不少，他呆呆地看着邻珏额头上的汗和肿胀的下`身。  
　　  
　　他的阴｀茎肿胀勃`起，青筋都因为充血条条外露，看起来勃发狰狞，像是下一秒真的会爆炸一样。  
　　  
　　白鸽吞了吞口水，脚踢了两下踹掉被子。他拽住邻珏的手腕，又像刚才一样张开自己的腿，抖着声音道：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...进来...鸽鸽...不疼...”  
　　  
　　他说到后面也心虚，但是就是不肯让邻珏走。邻珏转过身坐在床沿，摸了摸白鸽的脸。他还想再说几句，白鸽扣着邻珏的手，把他扯了一个踉跄，拽到了床上。  
　　  
　　邻珏的脸对着白鸽大张的腿，和他半勃的下半身，下面则是鼓囊囊的蛋蛋和会阴。臀缝间若隐若现的小口随着白鸽的呼吸一张一合。  
　　  
　　邻珏喘了喘气，他也忍不住了，往自己的阴｀茎上涂了一泵润肤露，又撸了撸，扣着白鸽的脚踝把他拉到枕头上躺好，扶着阴｀茎就慢慢地挺进白鸽的穴｀口里。  
　　  
　　感觉阴｀茎被无数的小嘴吸着，邻珏皱着眉低叹一声，颦着眉看着咬着嘴唇的白鸽。  
　　  
　　“痛...鸽鸽...痛...”  
　　  
　　白鸽哭了，他忍不住，哭得一抽一抽的，刚才是能放进三根手指。但白鸽毕竟是第一次，只觉得自己的屁股要裂开了。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...屁股痛...”  
　　  
　　他颤抖地探出手，摸向自己的肛口，肛口的褶皱都被阴｀茎撑开了，崩成一个圆。白鸽摸到了邻珏的阴｀茎，想被烫了一样收回手。  
　　  
　　白鸽茫然，他的屁股被塞进了那么大的东西。  
　　  
　　邻珏皱着眉闭上眼睛，他喘了喘气，白鸽因为痛不停地收缩，夹得他又疼又爽。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽,鸽鸽，那阿珏退出来了。”  
　　  
　　白鸽给疼得彻底软了，他绞着太紧了，邻珏很难拔出来，他皱着眉，箍着自己的阴｀茎一步一步退出来。  
　　  
　　“阿珏...不走...不走...”  
　　  
　　白鸽吸了吸鼻子：  
　　  
　　“不走...”  
　　  
　　他一直重复着这句话，白鸽红着眼伸腿夹住了邻珏的腰，不让他退出来。邻珏总是依着他的：  
　　  
　　“阿珏不走。”  
　　  
　　他等白鸽没那么痛了，穴｀口扩张得差不多了，才浅浅地抽动了起来。这一动，白鸽的阴｀茎又开始慢慢抬头，得了趣，随着邻珏的节奏嗯嗯乱叫。  
　　  
　　白鸽的小肚子被顶出来了一点点，仿佛可以隔着肚子摸到邻珏的阴｀茎。白鸽也看到了，他不可置信地睁大眼睛，摸了摸自己被顶的凸起的肚子：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸽鸽...肚...肚肚...”  
　　  
　　邻珏也看到了，帮白鸽摸了摸，白鸽叫得更大声了，邻珏一边在白鸽身体里进进出出，一边舔着白鸽的耳朵，舌头在耳廓吮舔，舔得白鸽我这儿耳朵呜呜叫，脚叉着踩在床单上，脚趾头把床单抓了一个个小皱，他不断地往后退，撞到了床头，邻珏抓着他的胯骨拉向自己。揉了揉他被撞倒的头，亲了白鸽的前额一口，又抓了一个枕头垫在白鸽的腰下，继续耸动，每一下都碾过前列腺顶到最深的地方。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不要...不...阿珏...出...出去...”  
　　  
　　白鸽喘着气，哭喊着，他的手绵软无力地抵在邻珏胸前，推着邻珏，脚也胡乱蹬地挣扎着，邻珏抓住他的手，亲了亲。白鸽的阴｀茎硬硬地，红红地龟｀头冲着天，随着冲撞一甩一甩，之前流出的前列腺液都糊在了邻珏的腹肌上，看上去不仅不痛，还舒服得很。  
　　  
　　邻珏换了一个姿势，抱着白鸽的腿弯坐在床边，像小儿把尿一样对着落地窗，落地窗是镜面玻璃，不用担心外面可以看到里面，现在天色已晚。从房间内部看落地窗就像一个镜子一样。白鸽清清楚楚地看到自己的姿势，他满身通红，又羞耻又无措，还像只青蛙一样大张开腿露出私处。邻珏的阴｀茎在他的肛肉里不断地进出，把原本紧致的小口撑成了一个小洞，润肤露被打成了白沫，被随着抽｀插而翻出的红艳肛肉带了出来。  
　　  
　　白鸽羞耻地受不了，他想捂住自己的眼睛，又扒着邻珏的手臂，求他出去。  
　　  
　　在医院因为检查，白鸽没有喝水，检查完之后邻珏给他买了一大瓶水他全喝完了。回来之后又趁着邻珏不注意，偷摸着去厨房倒了一大杯可乐喝，如今水份全部都囤积到了膀胱。白鸽闭着眼睛哭着说：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...鸽鸽...尿尿...鸽鸽...想尿尿...”  
　　  
　　邻珏只以为他要射了，顶得越发厉害，他也大张着腿，用自己的两条腿别开白鸽的，白鸽只能足尖点地，邻珏从后面用手箍着他，撸动着他的阴｀茎，还用手掌磨着他的龟｀头，白鸽很快就哭叫地射了出来，也真正地尿了邻珏一手。  
　　  
　　白鸽一愣，发现自己是真的尿了出来，哭着掰开邻珏的手，用手指按住自己的尿口，想要捏住它，不让他再漏出来。却挡不住剩余的尿液也跟着一滴一滴地溢了出来。  
　　  
　　邻珏被白鸽因为羞耻绞紧的穴｀口给绞射了，家里没有避孕套这个东西，他射在了白鸽里面。阴｀茎疲软之后就滑了出来，肠穴里的精｀液堵不住，和着被打成白沫的润肤露也跟着流了出来，淌过被扩张成小洞的红艳穴｀口。流到了床单上。  
　　  
　　白鸽被邻珏放到了床单上，他缩着身子侧着身，为自己真正的尿尿在哭，哭得止不住。邻珏道歉，白鸽也不理。他无奈，只能亲了亲白鸽还在流着眼泪的眼睛，白鸽吸了吸鼻涕，翻了个身扭开头，不理邻珏。邻珏又转到那里，亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　邻珏把白鸽用被子盖好，然后就去浴室放水了，他把白鸽抱去浴室。两个人坐在浴缸里，邻珏让白鸽坐在他的腿间，两个人又在浴缸里泡了个澡。邻珏亲亲他，帮他把体内的精｀液给引了出来。  
　　  
　　因为床单给弄脏了，邻珏把白鸽用毯子包起来放在椅子上，他自己则去换床单被套，拖地。等他收拾完，白鸽早就睡着了，头一点一点的，毯子也散落了下来，露出被吸`吮肿大的乳`头。  
　　  
　　邻珏笑了下，过去亲了白鸽一口，把他抱了起来，白鸽睡得迷迷糊糊，睁开眼看到邻珏的脸，抓着他的睡衣衣领含糊地说了句：  
　　  
　　“阿珏...”  
　　  
　　邻珏低头抵着他的额头：  
　　  
　　“阿珏在。”  
　　  
　　白鸽懵懵地点点头，又睡着了，把白鸽塞进被窝，邻珏自己也脱了衣服躺了进去，两个人赤裸相拥而眠。  
　　  
　　晚安。  
　　  
　　


	4. 傻子与乞丐//59

　这狗不大，心不小。也有可能是它太累了，在陌生的地方竟很快便睡熟了，且睡得安稳。  
　　  
　　邻珏出门倒水，特意去客厅白鸽置办的狗窝那里去瞅瞅，奶狗窝在一团东北小花被子里，瘦弱的身子随呼吸起伏，它睡得正香。白鸽似是知道这只狗狗眼睛不好，也不管有没有用，特意准备了一个小立灯在狗窝旁边。狗窝高，小狗就睡在一片灰灰的阴影里。  
　　  
　　邻珏看着它喝了口水，他想着等一下应该不会吵醒它。转身便进了房间。  
　　  
　　白鸽的双手背在背后，被邻珏用绒布条捆住了两个大拇指。绒布条轻柔，不至于伤到他。他全身赤裸地侧躺在身上，唯有两瓣臀瓣中间的那张红艳小嘴，被人塞了东西。  
　　  
　　邻珏最近公司接了一个情趣用品的单子，塞在白鸽肛穴里的东西就是样品，被邻珏秋后算账给用在了白鸽身上。  
　　  
　　白鸽被他欺负地眼泪汪汪地，他不管怎么用力，都没办法把肛穴里的东西给排出去，他看见邻珏端着玻璃杯进来了，可怜兮兮地哼了两声，腿却尽力地往内收，直把自己躬成了一个虾子。  
　　  
　　邻珏不管他的撒娇，坐在床边捞起白鸽的腰把他放在大腿上。摸了摸白鸽的大屁股，狠狠拍了一巴掌，把他那肥软的臀肉拍得一颤，像一个晃悠悠的果冻。  
　　  
　　白鸽被他打得一愣，随后便挣扎起来，他原本半勃的阴茎却在这一巴掌中完全勃起了，被邻珏牢牢地夹在双腿间。  
　　  
　　邻珏有意在奶狗好了，白鸽心情也好了的情况下秋后算账，他见白鸽挣扎，又拍了一下他的屁股，像打孩子一样，他打白鸽屁股的时候自己的手也火辣辣地疼。  
　　  
　　“偷偷出门买花生就算了！不带手机！不带手表！还不穿外套！”  
　　  
　　他的话都像从牙缝里挤出来的一样，恶狠狠地落在白鸽的耳边，白鸽被他打得疼，抽泣地哭着，一边哭一边认错：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...不买...花生...不带...唔...带！带手机！手...手表！穿！穿外套...”  
　　  
　　他的手被邻珏绑了起来，性器还被邻珏夹在双腿间，白鸽只得扭着身子去蹭他，一边蹭一边哭着求饶：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...错了...阿珏...不打...不打了...”  
　　  
　　邻珏是真想让他记住，下手是一点都没留情，他自己的手都拍红了。白鸽的屁股更是被他拍得红彤彤的，还肿了，看起来更是大了一圈。  
　　  
　　邻珏轻轻拍了拍他红肿的屁股，又把肛穴里的拉珠往里面顶了顶，白鸽原先还没什么，被他一顶，便哼了一声，浑身抖了一下。肠肉克制不住地蠕动，像把里面那个东西给挤出来。  
　　  
　　邻珏解开绑住他手指的绒布条，帮他揉了揉两个绑得发麻的手指。白鸽的手指一自由就去摸自己的肛口，想把埋在里面的拉珠给扯出来，邻珏却捏住他的手腕，亲了一下，制止了他的动作。  
　　  
　　邻珏一肚子的坏水都出来了。  
　　  
　　白鸽被邻珏像小孩把尿一样把着，两个腿弯被邻珏抱着，双腿大开。手是自由了，但他也不敢去动肛口了，许是觉得这个动作太过难堪，便捂住了脸。  
　　  
　　邻珏侧头亲了亲白鸽的颈侧和耳廓，哑着声音对他说：  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽，自己排出来。”  
　　  
　　白鸽被这句话吓到了，他连脸都顾不上捂了，也顾不上自己的动作难堪，只用手扒着邻珏的手臂。  
　　  
　　“鸽鸽...”  
　　  
　　他不知道该说什么，嘴嗫嚅了两下，只挤出两个字，红着一双兔子眼瞪着邻珏。  
　　  
　　邻珏也不回答，他亲着白鸽的耳廓和他哭得通红的眼睛，另一只手把白鸽的腿放了下来，去揉白鸽含着东西的肛口，白鸽被他揉得浑身一震，肛口不受控制地收缩了一下，把里面的小玩具吮得更往里面去了，就连高高翘起的红嫩阴茎，都流出了一股粘稠的液体。  
　　  
　　白鸽扁扁嘴，用一只手扒住了邻珏的肩膀，把侧脸埋进邻珏的颈窝里。红艳的肛口却不断阖动，身体仿佛自动听从了邻珏刚才的话，用力地想把里面的拉珠排出来。  
　　  
　　他今天几乎没吃什么东西，自然也不会有排泄物。邻珏说是要罚他，但到底还是心疼，给这串玩具用了大量润滑，为了不伤到白鸽。但这头一个实在太大，白鸽排到一半，就没什么力气了，黑色的珠子半卡在他的肛口。邻珏看他没力气，只亲亲他的头发，把手摩挲到白鸽的肛口，坏心眼地一推，就把白鸽那好不容易的半颗珠子给推了进去。  
　　  
　　白鸽浑身一震，半响才反应过来珠子又回到了自己的体内，当下就红着眼要哭出来了，邻珏没让他哭，扣住拉珠的拉环一股脑就把那串拉珠给扯了出来。  
　　  
　　后庭的快感把白鸽刺激地尖叫一声，扒住邻珏肩膀的手指都发了白，他无力地蹬了蹬腿，像一直濒死的青蛙，性器也颤了颤，喷出一股白浆。  
　　  
　　他是真的哭了出来，最后哭到打起了嗝，邻珏知道自己玩得过分了，只把手上的那串东西往地上一扔，抱着白鸽轻声哄了起来。  
　　  
　　前列腺被颗颗珠子摩擦过的感觉还印在他的脑海里，白鸽哭着边打嗝边说。  
　　  
　　“不要...不要珠...嗝...珠珠...”  
　　  
　　邻珏则帮他擦着鼻涕，心下叹了一口气。这傻子，还知道现在他说什么他都会答应。只轻声无奈地说：  
　　  
　　“就只有这一串，以后都不放了。”  
　　  
　　白鸽又打了一个嗝，挪了挪被打肿的屁股，手握着邻珏变红的手，把头埋到邻珏的肩膀里，闷声说：  
　　  
　　“也不要...打...打屁屁...”  
　　  
　　邻珏板着脸，哼了两声，抱着傻子躺在床上：  
　　  
　　“这可不行，看你还敢不敢有下次。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
